A Cold Heart I Love
by NyanCatNatalie
Summary: There isn't a day that goes by where Akane Matsumoto doesn't think of how she and her family failed to protect the Uchiha clan. Now a ronin, she must find her resolve to fight again. Akane would gladly fight for Sasuke, but how can she fight for someone who partially blames her family? How can she love a cold heart that seeks revenge?
1. Chapter 1: The Ronin

**(FYI: I'm making the characters ages sixteen-seventeen instead of twelve-thirteen because twelve-thirteen just seems a little weird for characters to be falling in love at twelve (sexual stuff too .), being more mature and strong than most twelve-year olds are, yada yada yada. Enjoy and please write a review of what you think. That would be awesome of you :D )**

Sometimes bad things happen to you in life. There are always good things too.  
These events shape you into the person you are. But, what would you do if something good came out of something bad? Would you have undone the bad thing to lose the good thing? Or live with the good outcome and regret that it came from something bad?

The reason that being is because light is found in even the darkest of places. The problem is reaching that light before it becomes extinguished forever. He fell down to the ground and remained motionless. A small trail of blood flowed from his dead body. The uncle of Itachi who had tried to protect me was now dead. It wasn't even a family member. The only thing I could do was cover my mouth and pray to God that this was a dream. If there was a God, a merciful God, please, please, don't let him kill me, I thought to myself.

The dark onyx eyes of Itachi Uchiha glared at you.

How could they be so cold? They were no longer the kind eyes that were nice to me and Sasuke. They were the eyes of a cold heart. The blood-red color of the Sharingan didn't help either. Itachi had killed his own family, the blood dripping down the blade. I shouldn't have gone to investigate the dead silence at the Uchiha compound. "W-Why would you kill your own family?" I cried, tears streaming down your face. The coldness of the night seemed to turn my tears to ice.

The wind blew through his long, parted dark hair. The look on Itachi's face seemed colder than the wind blowing through the night.

"What about Sasuke? Was it all just an act?" I screamed, charging at him. The instant I drew closer, he punched you me so hard in the face that I was flung across the cement. I was a helpless child. I struggled to get on my knobby knees. Blood trickled down my throbbing lips. Itachi moved closer like a shadow, his footsteps ever so silent.

He crouched down beside me and grabbed a handful of my short red hair. He lifted me up on to my feet. I stammered in pain, grabbing his hand trying to make him release my hair. Itachi stared down at me with disgust. "Hmph. You're just as pathetic as my little brother, Akane." he scoffed. "But, I'll let you and your family live, for living with the guilt of failing to protect my family is worse than death. Coward."

He tossed me aside like a broken weapon. I collapsed feeling even more useless than I ever did before. Itachi turned around and began walking away smoothly. The street light flickering a few times as a few leaves blew past him. I had an awful feeling that he was going to just turn around and kill me. And I was right. I didn't even see it when Itachi pulled out four kunai knifes from his sleeve and swung them at me. I screamed as loud as I—waking up covered with sweat. My eyes darted across the room looking for Itachi. There was no one there. It was just me inside my dark room.

I sighed in relief, it was just a nightmare. Though I quickly realized it wasn't because this did happen. The Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Itachi that night ten years ago. It was a night that I hoped to forget but never could. No matter how hard I tried the dreams would come back to haunt me and remind me.

My mother, Naoko, came into the room and flicked on the light. She noticed me covered in sweat and looking like I had just saw an explosion. If only I did.

"Glad to see you're up...Akane, are you okay?" Naoko asked clearly concerned.  
"Er, just a bad dream." I reassured her, even though I didn't feel reassured myself. Naoko didn't buy it but didn't say anything. She slowly shut the door. "Okay...breakfast is downstairs."

I quickly got changed and combed my hair. The long red hair that I always hated and got teased for. If only I was pretty like Sakura and Ino maybe then I'd could make friends. Everyone in the Academy thought I was a weirdo and just stupid.

"Face it, Akane. You're unattractive." Hiro taunted from outside my bedroom door. He had a wise cracking smirk on his face.

Hiro waited for my reaction only to find none. He frowned. "You're not going to hit me?"  
"Do you want me to?"  
"No...it's just..." Hiro described, trailing off. "You're strange."  
"I'm just not aggressive like everyone in this town." I sighed, walking out of the room.

I smacked him in the cheekbone. Hiro fell over clutching his face. "Just kidding."

I beamed at him, rushing downstairs for breakfast. I greeted my parents before sitting down. My mother would give me the same plain greeting while my father, Hayashi, barely acknowledged my existence. He was too absorbed into his newspaper or at least pretended to be interested. There was no words spoken throughout breakfast as it had always been. Hayashi ate his rice quietly. Hiro looked frustrated by this. "Um, Akane is graduating today." he then half smiled.

I frowned. Why did he have to bring me into this? Though that seemed to get Hayashi's attention. His bright green eyes were now focused on me. "About time." Hayashi said, turning back to the paper. "Then you can finally become one of us."  
I smiled lightly. "You'll be there?"  
"Of course, you're my daughter."  
Naoko threw my heavy backpack to me. It hit me in the stomach, comparable to getting punched by a bulldozer. I fell to the ground.

"Ow!" I complained.  
"Hurry up, or you'll be late."  
"Um, Okasan, could you walk me to school again?"  
"Why?" Naoko asked. "You can walk to school yourself."

I didn't want to tell her, I was too ashamed to even ask. I shifted my foot nervously. Hiro slurped his udon noodles loudly. Hayashi lowered his newspaper. "It's the bullies again isn't it?"  
I sighed with defeat and nodded.

There was a look of disappointment on his face. He tossed the paper and sternly looked at you. "Akane, you're going to have to face them. If you can't face a couple of bullies, how do you expect to fight the strongest shinobi in the other countries?" Hayashi questioned. "You have to fight them, understand?"  
I held back tears. "O-Okay." I stammered, opening the door and shutting it behind me. I could already hear Hayashi and Naoko arguing from behind.

The tears already streamed down my face. How could they do this to me? I never wanted to be a ninja. I was awful at fighting and I didn't even want to fight. I was afraid of getting hurt. I picked up my bag and walked as slowly as I could to the Academy. Maybe Ami and her preppy girlfriends would be at the Academy by the time I arrived late.

I reached the end of the road to see the Uchiha compound near the end. Our mansions were so close together since our families were allies. I always see the blood on the ground every time I walked past it. There was no escaping the horror. They died right in front of that tree too. I stepped in front of the large oak tree. It had been awhile since I had last visited it. Carved into the tree were the names: Itachi, Hiro, Akane, and Sasuke.

Since Itachi was years older, his name was more well-written. My handwriting was worse than Sasuke's, we were both about six years old. I couldn't even recognize Hiro's name, who was four years old when he carved it. Granted, carving into a tree with a knife isn't an easy thing to do. I remembered it like yesterday. This was carved a week before the massacre. What was a fond memory was now a wretched memory.

I placed my hand on Sasuke's name. No one suffered as much as he did. There was nothing I could do but feel sorry for him. Before I could ponder any further down memory lane, I turned just in time to see Ami jump kick me in the face. I was thrown a couple of feet into the gravel and dirt. I sat up, clutching my head which was now in excruciating pain, and being forced to ignore the scrapes on my body from the rocks. Guess I was wrong. I am getting beaten up today.

Someone grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked me up to my feet. There was a hoarse giggle that I recognized all too well. It was Ami, the school bully. Her other girlfriends were there too as the audience. "Hey look, it's the redheaded stepchild." mocked Ami, her hands on her hips with a grin on her face. Giggles and laughs erupted Ami among the girls as was Ami's creed for having them be her friends. I could only sit there feeling useless and hurt.

If I didn't do anything, it would eventually stop. It's not like I could defend myself anyway. I was one of the weakest people in the Academy. Ami kicked me in the side of the face. I wasn't going to defend myself. Then, grabbed my shirt and punched me across the face. I'll show my Otosan how much I don't want to be a ninja.

Ami threw me into the gravel. She walked over to the tree picked up a good-sized rock. A smile widened on her face. "I wonder if being a redhead gives you invincibility."  
Now her friends looked worried. "Ami-chan, what if you really hurt her? We could get in trouble!"  
"Who cares?" Ami snorted. "Her Otosan certainly doesn't. He never does anything when we beat her up."  
"I care." I muttered. "I really don't like it when you just randomly attack me. I've never done a thing to you."

Ami glared at me with such intense hatred. I really didn't understand why she hated me so much. She lifted the rock. "Yeah? Well, I don't!" she yelled, throwing the rock down-only to have someone grab one of her wrists, causing her to drop the rock on her foot. Ami yelped, hoping on one foot, grabbing her hurt one. Shouldn't have worn sandals.

"Are you okay?" the familiar monotone voice of Sasuke asked. I felt his presence beside me. I turned to find myself gazing into a pair of dark onyx eyes. _"Sasuke?" _I asked, confused.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Ami stammered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, of course." he answered, in a stern voice. "Get out."  
Ami nodded with embarrassment. She and her girlfriends ran off, no matter how badly Ami's foot hurt. Sasuke helped me to my feet. His hand touched the side of my cheek. I could instantly feel my face heat up with blush.

Sasuke removed his hand. "Your face doesn't look that bad. Though you're definitely going to have some bruises and cuts on your graduation photo." he commented.  
I stared down in shame. "Who cares? I probably won't even graduate. I've failed the graduation exam three times, the same amount of times that Naruto has failed."

Sasuke just stared at me with a soft look on his face. He was still as handsome as ever. Spiky black hair and fair skin.

The most mysterious feature being his dark eyes. I wondered if there was a light in them. I didn't see any anger in them or on his face.

Did he still blame me and my family for failing to protect his? He didn't want to live with my family. Sasuke wanted nothing to do with us. In his eyes, we were also to blame for failing to protect his family. So, we let him have his space. When it became clear that the now eight-year old Uchiha could take care of himself. Our family just gave him money and let him live alone, even though we were still legally his family. In reality, we weren't.

"With that attitude, of course you won't."  
"I've always had this attitude, Sasuke."  
"Hmm...I disrespectfully disagree." Sasuke answered.

He was walking beside you to the Academy? Sure, enough he was. The both of you walked into the main street where the market was. The streets weren't crowded, but there were people out and about. "You do?" I asked.  
"You were obnoxious and annoying when we were kids."  
I smiled lightly. "That was different. I was just an innocent kid back then."  
Sasuke raised an eyebrow, a slight grin forming on his face. "You aren't innocent anymore?"  
"W-What?"  
"You said you weren't innocent anymore."  
"Oh, I thought you meant the other thing." you then laughed.  
Sasuke made a peeved look. "Pervert."

You couldn't help but giggle. It had been years since you had spoken with Sasuke let alone have a conversation. Sadly, the conversation ended when the two of you entered the classroom. Students were beginning to arrive and were talking with each other. Then, all eyes were on you and Sasuke. What was a cool kid like Sasuke Uchiha doing with the strange Akane Matsumoto? You hid behind a curtain of long red hair with your hands tucked in your pants pockets. Sasuke gave you a two-fingered salute. "I'll see you later, Akane." he stated, sitting down behind a desk. "Y-Yeah." I stammered, knowing that was likely never going to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Conviction

I exhaled deeply before walking towards my seat in the corner. All was well until something slammed into me, causing me to slam on to the wooden floor as well. I grunted in pain. It was like someone threw me against a brick wall. People really couldn't stop beating me up.

"Guess what!?" Sakura screamed.

I rubbed my throbbing face before she jerked me to my feet. "What?" I groaned, pretending to be interested.  
Sakura clearly didn't notice or care for that matter. "When we graduate, we'll be put into cells of three!"  
"And let me guess, you're hoping that you'll be with Sasuke."  
"Yes!"

She then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me half to death. I wasn't exactly Sakura Haruno's friend. I mean, I was friendly with her and everything. But, we never hung out and the only times she ever spoke to you was when it was about Sasuke or herself.

Sakura Haruno had long, bright pink long hair that went down to her back. It was held back by a red ribbon that matched the red Chinese dress she wore. She was pretty all right, but it was marred by her shallowness.  
I sat down in a seat while Sakura began arguing with Ino over Sasuke. All of the girls were gathered around and arguing too. I couldn't imagine how annoying it was for Sasuke, who only wanted to be alone.

But for me, any attention was better than none. I pulled out your sketchbook and began finishing the sketch of the bird I was drawing from before. "Wow, that's really good, Akane-chan." A sheepish voice asked from behind.  
I instantly slammed the cover of my sketchbook and covered it with my arms. Oh, it was only Hinata. She had a bright smile on her face. "T-Thank you, Hinata-chan." I smiled back. Hinata walked to a different seat near her crush, Naruto. She was pretty much the only person I liked in the Academy.

Suddenly, all the girls began squealing and arguing. I turned around. Oh...It was Sasuke.

He must have gotten annoyed with all the girls fighting over the seat that he got up to find one where all the seats were taken. I faced forward in your seat. Then, I heard a chair scoot next to mine. At first I ignored it, but then I heard the shocked gasps and whispers of the other girls. They were all glaring at me.

"What?" you asked.  
"You know darn well 'what'!" Ino hollered. "What makes you so important that Sasuke-kun gets to sit next to you?"

I turned to my side and low and behold, it was none other than Sasuke! He decided to sit by me? But, there were plenty of other chairs and more enjoyable people to sit by. Just speaking to him after all these years was a miracle in itself, but he was sitting next to me too? Did he want to start talking to me again?  
I quickly pushed the stupid idea out of my head. He only needed a peaceful seat. Our meeting was coincidence, sitting in a chair was coincidence.

I had to stop thinking so hard about something so little.  
Sasuke sat coolly beside me, with his elbows on the table and hands folded. I couldn't see his lips since he was leaning against his hands. Though I noticed that his onyx eyes flickered once or twice to me. We looked at each other awkwardly before turning away. Most of the girls whispered with outrage that Sasuke would sit next to a freak like me.

Iruka stepped forward with a clipboard and a roped Naruto sitting beside him. He sat there pouting in defeat. "Since Naruto missed the exam. We will review the clone jutsu again!" he announced. Most of the students began complaining, I merely sighed. It wasn't the jutsu that I couldn't master, I just couldn't master my will because there was none.

I walked down the crowded aisle with the other students. Sakura then bumped in right next to you. Pushing and shoving people aside to stand beside me was nothing to her. "I don't get it. How is it that you always get the guy when you don't even try?" Sakura sighed, her face then lighting up. "Hey, that rhymed!"  
I shrugged, peering from under my long hair. "I don't know. I guess I just...don't obsess about him."  
"So if I don't obsess about him, he'll like me?"

"I dunno." I responded. "Sasuke doesn't look like he's interested in girls at the moment."  
Anyone who really knew Sasuke would know that he was more interested in revenge. How could he possibly want to be friends with anyone?

Iruka asked me to do the clone jutsu in front of everyone. I did it as perfectly as the other students did. I walked towards the end of the line. In the middle of the line, I saw an upset Ami with her arms crossed. "Ugh, how could Sasuke-kun like a freak like you?" she scoffed.

I pushed my red hair behind my ears, showing my face for the first time. "Maybe Sasuke-kun likes redheads." I smiled brightly, doing one of Ami's stupid hair flips. A couple of the students nearby laughed. Ami growled with anger as I walked past her. I noticed a half grin on Sasuke's face after I said that.

I sat down in my seat feeling more good about myself than I had in a long time. I tossed the kunai and hit a near bullseye on all the targets. Iruka and Mizuki took notes on my accuracy. The written tests I surprisingly did good on. It couldn't be a coincidence that I did good on my tests. Filled with more conviction and clarity, I did it. People really didn't know how far one-act of kindness could go for someone.

I waited outside for my family. I held my ninja headband in my hand. I graduated. I still was iffy on being a ninja but I could at least say I had what it took to graduate. I had to push through all the parents and family members crowded in front of the Academy. Where was mine? There were several gasps of shock as I shoved through them. One man snarled at me. I finally stood outside of the blob of people. My parents weren't there. I looked to both sides. Where were they? They seriously couldn't have forgotten.

I suddenly felt someone yank my by the back of the hair and pull me into the ground. It was Ami and her older brother, Yasha. He punched me in the face, looking back to see if any parents would notice. Of course not, they focused on their children who graduated. He and a couple of other girls from your class dragged me behind the tree with the swing.

Thrown against the trunk, Ami stood beside her brother Yasha, who was a Genin. He knelt in front of you. "So, you think it's funny to pick on my little sister?" Yasha asked. "Especially in class?"  
"She's the one who's always picking on me."  
"It's time to teach you a lesson."

I was pinned to the ground. Yasha grabbed all of my hair into one knot. He pulled my head back to the point where I felt like it was going to snap. "Snip! snip! snip! Akane-chan!" Ami laughed. Her hyena laugh mixing in with the others. I could hear the scissors every snip. Yasha's grip lessened the more hair I lost. The tears began to flow from my eyes. No matter how much I struggled, they were too strong. I could do nothing but lose.

After Ami viciously cut off my long hair, she smacked me on the back of the head with the metal scissors. Yasha threw down all of my cut hair on me. "Oh, Akane-chan! They're about to take the photo for graduation!" Ami taunted. "Better hurry it up!"

There were more laughs after that. They grew faint as they ran into the crowd of people. They were lining up for the photo. How could I be there with hair like this? I looked awful. Not just because of my hair, but because I felt awful. And if you feel awful then you look awful.

My hand trembled, reaching out for my cut hair. My head felt weightless but so did my heart. I felt the jagged ends of my hair.  
I picked up my forehead protector and stood up. Of course things would go wrong. They always did. How could I possibly think I could be this happy? My conviction and self-esteem were built up again so I could fall harder.

Angered, you threw it at the ground and ran home. I ran through the alleyway past the fence. The warmth from the sunset was my only light.


	3. Chapter 3: First Kiss

There was no reflection in the mirror, only cratered pits of dark, and scattered scarlet hair across the floor. Years of growing it out all gone in a few mere seconds.

The edges were now evenly trimmed. It was about chin-length. Sakura came over to cut my hair and even out since Ami and her brother Yasha viciously cut it. I felt like this was the chance to carve a new person. Things were changing, I could feel it.  
That would surely make my parents cringe. The door opened and Hiro stepped into my room.

He stepped back shocked. "Whoa, what happened to your hair?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I felt like cutting it."  
"You look like you're having a mental breakdown."  
A few tears strolled down my cheeks. "Please leave."

Hiro stepped back startled. He then walked down the hall into his room. My parents must've decided to go out on a mission before the graduation, thinking they could've gone back in time. Or maybe it was too important than their daughter graduating.

I only graduated once. I could hate them for that. I became frustrated that I didn't. Hiro would've come, although he had classes to attend too. When they got home, I pretended to sleep. Naoko sighed, crossing her arms. "I told you we shouldn't have gone on that mission, Hayashi. Now she was going to be mad."  
"Please, Naoko." stated Hayashi. "Akane never gets mad, even when she should."  
"That's no excuse to trample on her emotions."

I heard Hayashi's stern steps enter the room. He placed something on my bed rest.  
"What's that?" Naoko asked.  
"Sasuke-kun brought this over."  
"Sasuke-kun did?"  
"Yep."

I could hear my parents talking about him before they shut the door to my dark room. I opened my eyes, shifting in my bed. Sasuke brought my forehead protector over?  
How did he know it belonged to me? It could have been anyone's.

I grumbled when Naoko came in. I pulled the covers over my nose. She patted me on the side. "Time to get up...I still can't believe you cut your hair." Naoko complained, trying to make me guilty for what I hadn't done. They didn't know that the bullies forcefully cut off my hair, even though I came home with bruises. I tossed the covers off of myself and got dressed. At first, I changed into my light purple jacket and pants. But then I stopped. I was dressed in boy clothes.

But, I wasn't a tomboy.

I was just a shy girly girl who only wanted beauty, inside and out. People would seriously mistake me for a guy now that my hair was shorter. So, I pulled out a box of clothes that my aunt bought me a few months ago that I refused to wear. Finally, I found one that was descent enough. A light pink spaghetti strap mini-dress with white lining and buttons going down the front. For extra, I tied a piece of black string around my neck three times and attached a dark gray belt around my waist. My forehead protector laid beside the bed. I still couldn't believe Sasuke brought it back.

Maybe there was something inside him after all. I put the headband around my neck. As I walked to the Academy, I heard a whimpering noise. It sounded like a sad puppy dog or something. I turned around. It was a brown wolf wagging its tail wildly.

"Hi, boy." I smiled, petting the wolf on the head. "Are you hungry?"  
The brown wolf nodded wildly as if answering yes. I dug into my pocket and pulled out a onigiri. The wolf snatched it in its jaws and ate it in two bites. It barked a few times jumping on me. I noticed its frontal paws were white.  
"Where's your master?" I asked like I was talking to a baby. It mumbled once, sitting on the ground. I took that as a no.  
"Do you have a name?"

It sat there, panting. No, again. It wasn't like the wolf could tell me anyway.  
"Well then, I'll name you. From this day forth, you shall be called Socks because you have white feet like socks."  
It barked once with happiness, dashing away into the crowd. A few people jumped back startled by the wolf. Socks knocked over a fruit stand while doing so. "Darn dog!" the shopkeeper shouted. You giggled once, turning and walking away to class.

Most people didn't recognize me when I entered.

One. Because of the hair.

Two. Because of the clothes.

Ami was shocked to see how possibly good I looked. It wasn't because I was meek, it was because I looked stronger. She still tried to insult me anyway. "Hey!" Ami called out. "Nice hair."  
"Still a redhead." you smiled back, twirling a short red lock. A couple of people nearby laughed. Ami gritted her teeth in anger at not upsetting or embarrassing me.

Sasuke was sitting in the middle row with his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together. I walked up to the seat furthest away from him, making no eye contact with him. He didn't seem to notice me. Sasuke was in deep thought as always. I sat into my seat quietly and waited until the other students would arrive. Naruto got trampled by Sakura, who was too busy admiring Sasuke. I could only stare at Sasuke wishing that I could understand his pain. But, I didn't want to lose my family.

Naruto crawled back to his seat next to me. He wiped his bloody nose as some people surrounded me. Sasuke sat at another seat trying to avoid his group of crazy fangirls. I didn't mind, but I couldn't say the same for the others behind me. "Hey, Akane, what's with the new look?" Ino inquired.

I ignored her. That was when Ami and her friends joined Ino.  
"What's so special about her?"  
"Are Sasuke-kun and Akane going out?"  
"What's up with her hair?"  
"And the new outfit?"  
"She just thinks she's hot."

Rumors and whispers about it where already beginning to flourish from behind me. A crumpled piece of paper hit me on the head. I turned around to see Ami. "Don't think you're just hot because your—" she began.  
She was cut off by you turning around to face forward and ignore her. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" she shouted in my ear. I pointed towards the front. "Shhhhhh! Iruka-sensei is talking. Be quiet." You suggested. Ami was about to yell at you in fury for interrupting her, but Iruka had already interrupted her.

The Jonin watched through the Hokage's crystal ball.

"That's Akane Matsumoto. I hear they call her the Twice-Blessed Child." Asuma said, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Yes, but there's nothing special about her, right?" Kurenai asked.

The Third Hokage put his pipe in his mouth. A bit of smoke rose to the air as they stared at the crystal ball. My face appeared in its reflection.

"They say that if a child is born on the one hundred year festival of the Sun and Moon that they are the prophecy child, destined to either save or destroy the world. The last child of prophecy was born over a hundred years ago and died saving the world. We have yet to see if the legend is true." The Hokage explained. Kakashi sat by the crystal staring into the picture.

I turned my view away from the fangirls and glanced over at Naruto, who was pushed out of his seat by Sakura just minutes ago. He was leaning his back against the desk in front of me as he rubbed his head, still recovering from the fall. He had a pissed off look on his face.

Sigh. Girls.

Anger boiled in Naruto's face. He got up and leaped on Sasuke's desk. He was now squatting on the desk right in front of Sasuke, giving him the most malevolent glare he could enforce on his face. Sasuke returned Naruto's glare with a more menacing one, a glare which implied 'Get off my desk, loser.'

He was so close to Sasuke they could almost kiss. I sighed once to myself. Had to save Naruto before he got himself killed by the stampede of fangirls. I reluctantly got out of my seat and squeezed through the crowd of fangirls, which surrounded Sasuke's desk.  
"Naruto! stop staring at Sasuke-kun!" yelled Sakura.  
"Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Totally should!"

The crowd of fangirls screamed from behind me, practically popping my eardrums. I grabbed Naruto by the back of his pants and pulled him off the table. "Whoaa!" he exclaimed, slamming into the table behind me. There was a loud crash. "Sorry about that, Sasuke." I apologized. That wasn't the real reason I went to get Naruto. I had to see Sasuke again...talk to him...

"Hmph. Whatever...loser..." he muttered.

Loser?...

Instead of getting sad as I always had, I wanted to know why the sudden attitude change. The girls roared with laughter, especially Ami, who was having a ball. "What do you mean?" I asked, calmly.  
"Can't you comprehend, baka?" Sasuke asked. "It means you're a loser."  
"Yes! I just can't comprehend why you would say that!"  
"Because you're a baka."

Now I was the one kneeling on Sasuke's desk and getting angry. "Hey! Get off of Sasuke-kun's desk!" shouted some fangirls in retaliation. I focused back on Sasuke. He sat there coolly, his eyes closed, leaning his chin against his hand, and his dark, spiky hair framing his cheeks. He was acting like the cool guy. I frowned once. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at my expression. He snickered once. "What?" I snapped. "Nothing. Just amused." he replied.

"Really?" I asked, clueless.

That was when Hinata interjected. "Um, Akane-chan, I think he's flirting with you."

His face instantly burst bright red. _"What?_ No, I'm not!" he objected.

Whoa, that was the first time in a long time I had seen Sasuke so angry. "You don't have to get so defensive over it, Sasuke-kun." taunted Naruto, patting him on the back. "You and Akane-chan would make a great couple!"  
Now I was the one turning red. All of the fangirls began howling in outrage and throwing more insults at me. I were just stunned. Was Sasuke really flirting with me?

"Would you get off my desk, you monkey?" Sasuke asked in a snappy tone.

Naruto appeared in front of the desk. He shoved me forwards. "Sure! You guys deserve each other!" he giggled like a girl. I slammed in to Sasuke, causing him to hit the desk behind him. I ended up falling on top of him on the tiled floor. My lips smashing temporarily against his. I quickly withdrew from the kiss. Sasuke was just as shocked as I was. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. Sasuke narrowed his eyebrows, shoving me away from him. Hinata gasped with shock and delight at what had happened. Sasuke walked to a different seat. "Uh...Sasuke...I didn't mean for that..." I began.

He didn't answer. It was already too late. That wasn't the problem at stake now. Sakura as well as other fangirls boiled up in absolute anger. Sakura was cracking her knuckles. It was the most terrifying sound I had ever heard. She rolled up her already short sleeve and said in the SCARIEST, ANGRIEST tone ever. _"AKANE."  
_If Sasuke wasn't going to kill me, these fangirls sure would. Time to go.

The mob of fangirls charged towards me. They were going to beat me up. But thanks to some quick thinking, I quickly formed some hand seals. In a puff of smoke, I vanished from the classroom and found myself in the girls washroom. Substitution Jutsu. Phew, good thing I practiced.

I looked at my face in the mirror. There was an obvious shade of red colored over my cheeks like a cloud. I blushed one. Then, I shook my head vigorously at the thought of it. I kissed Sasuke. Though would he forgive me for that?


End file.
